when orange meets a girl
by the domino killer
Summary: lemon story of ichigo banging various women from through out his dimesion with nothing to do with the other chapter disclamier:i do not own bleach that right belongs to tite kubo shinigami lord review
1. yachiru

okay for those of you who have read my yachiru one-shot this has nothing to do with that this is just a another one-shot

Night of love

Warning: this has child sex so those of you who don't like that get out now this is you're finally warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach if I did would I be writing story here

**WARNING: EXTREME CHILD LEMON NOT FOR ANYONE UNDER EIGHTEEN**

Ichigo sat on his bed, head leaned back and arms resting on his side waiting for the sexy baby-like child that had been his lover for several weeks have that happened is still in the top ten freaking is nights of his life after ten minutes of waiting he fell asleep

2 hours later in came a certain pink haired lieutenant jumping out of a doorway onto the streets below looking up finding her lovers house easily jump onto his roof open his window and walked in seeing that her orange haired boyfriend was asleep she decide to wake him up

She started by taking off his pant seeing that he had no underwear she thinking he was expecting her made her really happy so she wanted to rewarded him she then stared at her lovers 12 inch hunk of meat growing wet in here legs she wanted here ichigo even more than she pulled his dick into here both of her hands she could barely hold them in her two child hands giving all her attention on his cock. She started slowly giving him a hand job moving both of her hands up and down his cock a small dollup of cum spilling out ichigo feeling this in is sleep started groaning. She wanted her ichigo to wake up now.

Yahciru then stared to knell on the bed and began to suck on his huge cock. It would had been impossible without all those lesson rangiku had givin her about this but it was still really difficult for to stuff 12 inchs of man meat down here belly The lieutenant then started to deep throating an inch at a time with minimal effort and whenever she'd hit 5 inch mark her tongue would sneak out to lightly lick ichgo cum filled shaft.

Ichigo waking up "Damn yachiru, never thought you'd be such an accomplished cocksucker." Yachiru just moaned around ichigo's cock at his praise, sending amazing vibrations up his shaft. Couldn't really talk with a huge hunk of meat down here throat gripping his thighs yachiru really started to fuck her face onto his cock as her pink-topped head seemed to become a blur. Ichigo just groaned and went a little cross-eyed at the feeling of her lips and tight throat gliding up and down his cock; yachiru was a natural born cocksucker. Stuffing all of ichigo cock down her throat again yachiru started to swallow on the buried meat, the sensations on his cock caused him to reach down and grab a hold of her head. "Fuck, you're a pro at this yachiru. You act so much child and cute but you're actually a naughty little cumslut."

Yachiru could only look out of the corner of her eye due to having fifteen inches of cock down her throat. Yachiru was absently rubbing one of her small tits as she deep-throat ichigo. "And by why your little pink pussy is dripping I'd say you're enjoying her as well." he commented with a grin.

Yachiru blushed and tried to bury her face into ichigo's pelvis. Ichigo couldn't help but giggle at yachiru getting all shy despite the fact she was naked did I tell you that she undressed after getting on to the bed, with her cum dripping out of her pussy and a massive cock down her gullet. However, watching yachiru cramming my monster down her throat was turning ichigo on, and now that she was just trained enough to handle his cock and pounding ,he could, and was definitely going to pound his girl into a coma when he was done She reached up to caress ichigo's balls, causing his cock to jerk in hermouth.

"You don't mind if I try something different do you ichigo?" As much as ichigo didn't want to let his girl go he also didn't want to be selfish. So he reluctantly pulled his cock out of her mouth the girl was still kneeling infront of ichigo's towering prick. "Don't worry ichigo I was thinking of givin you something you havn't had before something." As ichigo gave yachiru a quizzical look the pink haired lieutenant hefted pulled her self up got off the bed turned around and showed her big butt off for a child she had a cute looking butt . "I want to give you my virginity ichigo-kun."

A small smile graced ichigo blushing face as he too got off the bed and hefted his huge cock on top of her butt and pressed his pressed his cock inside her pussy yachiru never haveing sex was really tight almost impossible to stuff his cock into. But finally ichigo watched in awe as his girlfriend was stuff with his cock yachiru screeching out in pain and slight pleasure yachiru then suddenly moaned at the feeling her womb being stretch and started rubbing her tiny boobs for extra pleasure As if reading each other's minds the two shinigamis started slowly fucking each other while ichigo just grunted in pleasure at the feeling of the overabundance of soft flesh caressing his shaft. Reaching down ichigo grabed his fingers through yachiru hair before moaning out in pleasure.

ichigo nearly blew his load with how his yachiru was. Almost subconsciously, ichigo started to thrust up into the girl's womb. While he wasn't moving his hips very fast she was rubbling here little tiny baby tits. The girl had noticed this had his attention, so she decided to kept doing that while trying to stuff every square inch of his cock in her belly

yachiru didn't have to wait long for her orgasm after a couple minutes of rough pounding she came from being stretched out by his cock for so long. Ichigo pulled out and waited

After a couple of minutes of rest she said "Well what are you waiting for, fuck my tight pussy. I want you to destroy my little cunt and pump my womb full of that delicious spunk." yachiru was beginning to get impatient with the ichigo. All he had been doing is rubbing his cock between her plump ass cheeks.

"Don't worry yachiru-chan I got something special planned for you." Grinning down at yachiru the ichigo pulled back but, instead of pressing against her pussy, he instead pressed his cock against her puckered ass. "I've wanted to fuck your plump ass since I saw it."

"There's going to be no stopping you is there?" The evil grin on the ichigo face was all the answer yachiru got. ichigo's fingers dug deep into the meat of yachiru's ass cheeks and with a powerful jerk of his hips popped the head and several inches of cock into yachiru's virgin butt. "HOLY FUCK!" She screamed.

ichigo watched in fascination as yachiru's eyes both crossed and rolled up into her head at the exact same time. She indle wonder what it woud be like to have two cocks inside her That thought left her mind however as ichigo started to slam his cock against her splinter . Reaching underneath yachiru ichigo grabbed her two small tits as he reared his hips back and, using her little body as handholds, he thrust forward and punched right into her splinter and deep into her delightful tight ass. Yachiru nearly ripped chunks out of ichigo's carpet as the blonde fucked his entire cock into her.

"Oh so big, your cock is so big ichigo-kun. I love your huge cock deep in my ass so please fuck me and fill me with your cum till my ass ready to burst!" ichigo was never one to disappoint as he started up fucking yahciru's tight ass with short fast and powerful thrusts; the sound of his hips smacking her ass echoed throughout the room. As minutes passed yachiru's mind got hazier and hazier, until the only things she registered was the feeling of ichigo's hands squeezing her small little baby nipples, and his massive cock splitting her ass and stretching her splinter around its massive head.

The world before her eyes was slowly turning white until she lowered herself onto her elbows, her ass stuck high into the air while ichigo behind her pounded his cock into her ass without any mercy. Crying out for ichigo to fuck her harder The slut was close to blacking out when suddenly the grip on her small tits disappeared, only for her to feel it shift to her waist before she was lifted up till she was standing up on her knees. To her relief ichigo's cock never stopped its furious thrusting into her in ass, her battered splinter no longer offering any resistance as its head pounded in and out of her ass.

"Now yachiru can you be a good girl and stand up for me please".

ichigo's voice whispering into her ear and the feeling of his breath against her skin sent a shiver through her body and she eagerly complied; slowly shuffling her knees as she moved forward, her right hand now resting on ichigo's right hip while the left was held against the bulge of his cock pounding in and out of her tiny body, held there by ichigo's arm wrapped around her waist to keep her from slipping off his dick by accident. The three short feet she had to walk felt like miles to yachiru's cum-soaked brain, the sensation of ichigo's cock splitting her ass made it difficult to concentrate and each of his thrusts shook her body to its core as her orgasms was coming really close to it end. Before she knew it yachiru came face with the window people walking by and staring at the scene seeing a pink pink haired girl and a orange haired guy pounding into her guys were giving ichigo a Nob and thumbs up the women feeling jealous that it wasn't them getting the pounding of a lifetime meanwhile yachiru could feel the cock pounding her ass, making a large round bump appear and disappear rapidly on her abdomen, as if it was trying to fuck a hole straight through the thoroughly fucked pinkette.

yachiru's hands wrapped onto of the window as she felt ichigo grab her hips and increase the speed and power of his thrust. Soon he was fucking her so fast that he no longer pulled out of her ass at all, and his cock pounding her so hard she now only stood thanks to his hands holding him and window keeping her up. She was sure that she would feel this in the morning yachiru's tongue rolled out of her mouth and dripping saliva on window. Her own eyes suddenly rolling back as ichigo changed the angle of his thrust just enough to send her into a brain melting orgasm.

"yachiru am cumming!" ichigo screamed out before shoving his cocks balls deep into his pinkette girlfriend.

' yes please cum inside me ichigo I want to became pregnant with your baby" yachiru screamed.

Ichigo wanting to give his pink lover whatever she wanted give it to her even if she became pregnant with his baby

Even as yachiru's conscious mind was washed under the tidal wave of orgasmic pleasure, she felt the welcome sensation of ichigo's cum pouring at high pressure into her sore ass so much she appeared six months pregnant in just a few seconds, a huge amount escaping from her spasming ass. She felt herself get filled to the brim in an instant, before she felt her belly expand from the massive injection of cum. All the thick gooey cum being dumped out onto the carpet floor caused yachiruto have another orgasm, and the same seemed to happen to ichigo to as she heard him moan wantonly into her ear. With how close the two lovers were yachiru actually felt ichigo's rapidly cum swelling cock press against her.

ichigo grinned in satisfaction as they looked at his pregnant looking lover. The girl had her arms wrapped around his big belly, herskin covered in his spunk and sweat as her faces both had the vacant smiling look he became so familiar with this past a hour or so. The final element that completed this image of erotic perfection was a large, cum-filled belly, squeezed into an embrace, with cum fastly dripping out of her well fucked hole.

The ichgo seeing have cute that was give a wild grin on his face, gave yachiru a slap on the ass to get her attention.

"want to go again" seeing his member still hard yachiru decide to go again

"…Hell yeah!" ichigo pulled out of his girlfriend and, before she could fall over, knelt behind yachiru. Grabbing her ichigo's maneuvered her so they were now kneeling and allowed her upper bodies to lie on the floor so she was in the classic face down ass up position. Ichigo's eyes were glued to yachiru's cum leaking butt as he decided he would add another huge load to yachiru's stuffed guts. His attention was momentarily drawn away as he heard yachiru softly cry out so he looked upper. she had a tight grip on her own tits pulling her nipples asking for more. "Well, better not let my girl come to before me. Time to give my little baby pink-haired girl another ass pounding."

Grabbing a hold of yachiru's hips with one hand ichigo guided his thick cock to yachiru's stretched ass with the other. Grinning evilly like a gin looking smirk he then shoved his huge cock balls deep into yachiru's rump in one powerful thrust, making the shinigami scream out in pleasure as she felt her ass get filled with cock once again. yachiru couldn't get overhow good it felt to get fucked in the ass, she was beginning to think she was going to become addict to this kind of sex not that she'd mind in all honesty. ichigo was caught off guard as before he could start fucking yachiru's ass she started thrusting her own hips against him. He decided not to let yachiru destroy her own ass on his cock on her own as he crossed his arms over her chest and started fucking back watching in glee as her ass impacted against him.

"Oh God… ichigo your cock… is so fucking big. It feels… amazing... stretching my ass out… I don't think I'll ever get enough of… you destroying my butt." Looking over her shoulder from her face down position she sent her orange lover the sexiest look she could. Which despite what she though, due to how she was cumming her brains out almost every few seconds, her slutty gaze was quite sexy. "am happy that am your forever anytime you want me you can have me I love you ichigo-kun." She punctuated her statement by licking her lips sensually as she squeezed her ass around the girthy cock.

"I love you too yachiru-chan." Shuddering in joy at the thought of getting butt-fucked constantly, yachiru slammed her ass cheeks back against ichgo's again before slowly grinding her ass on his cock. At that feeling he had to grip her plump cheeks as her amazing ass gripped and squeezed his cock. With all of his cum her insides yachiru wasn't just tight, but slick as well, aiding in the pleasurable feeling for ichigo. Grinning, he used his grip on yachiru's ass to stop her from thrusting her hips back against him; she wanted her ass to get pounded he was going to give her what she wanted. Getting his feet under himself ichigo got into a squat above yahciru and pulled all but the head of his cock out of her ass. When the pinkette started to whine cutely at the lack of fucking ichigo slammed his hips down against yachiru's butt, pounding the entirety of his cock into her in one brutal downward thrust.

ichigo wasn't taking it easy on his lover; the moment his hips impacted hers he was already drawing back, removing over half of his cock, before pounding back down into the medic. yachiru only had enough time to briefly look over and see how ichigo was handling before her eyes rolled up as she started losing her mind to the amazing orgasms ripping through her. yachiru's upper body was then lifted off the ground due to the ichgio pulling back on her arms, the pinklet tits were shooking slighty and so was her cum filled belly shook as well while her eyes looked completely unfocused and her tongue was hanging out of her wide-open mouth. yachiru felt her mind going blank with pleasure as that huge cock pummeled her insides, she probably would have fallen over by now if not for ichigo's powerful grip on her ass. He tightened his hold on yachiru's butt meat further, his fingers sinking deep into her flesh and actually started pulling her up into his downward thrusts, lifting her knees off the ground each time.

Ichgio fucked the girl for over an hour, the sounds of flesh slamming against flesh echoing throughout the house and the walls good thing his sister and father were out all but shook from the powerful fucking yachiru was getting. While ichigo stamina seemed endless even he had limits as the girl constantly convulsing ass finally proved too much for him.

"Am not gonna last any longer yachiru, gonna fill your tight ass up yachiru-chan!"

Neither of them slowed down as he started pumping massive amounts of jizz into his fucked stupid girlfriend. If she was capable of coherent thought she would have probably been begging him to pour of his baby patter into her. yachiru was just barely able to feel her stomach expanding even further in her fucked stupor as blast after gooey blast of cum filled her again. After several minutes of stuffing huge quantities of jizz into yachiru ichigo's final reached the end of his unloading, she look at least nine months preggo.

"My….ass….feels….so….good." yachiru was constantly twitching and moaning as little orgasmic aftershocks racked her little body.

"yachiru was lying on her side as ichigo pulled out of her and helped her lie down; she unconsciously rubbed her now huge cum filled stomach and would twitch minutely every few seconds.

"Well, I think she will be good and happy for a bit." Looking over at the pinklet he tilted his head at the out of it. "Don't think I've ever seen yachiru look that happy."

"Yeah granted, she probably be annoyed at not being able to walk properly for a while..." ichigo gave the fucked silly pinklet's ass a sharp slap, leaving a red handprint. "On the other hand, she'll probably still want me to pound that tight ass over and over again as soon as she can walk normally again."

"guess i should give her what she wants" ichigo said smirking

THE END

so how was it was it good or bad tell me please

review and get a cookie

domino killer out


	2. isane

hello the domino killer back first of all i'd like to apologize for my other story plus sorrying for keeping you i just been busy with school eoi coming up and looking for a job, my mom's getting me a car for my 16 birthday afraid i'm nothing getting anything for 17th and 18th and maybe into my 20s but thats no bigga a car more awesome then anything else i can think of.

disclaimer i do not own bleach that right belongs to tite kubo.

warning LEMON do not read this if under eighteen.

author note i decide to make this story a random lemon kind of thing with every chapter how nothing to do with the other one.

kurosaki ichigo sat on the table at the division four shirtless and pantless waiting for his exam. After returning to this substitute shinigami duties, and after his battle with the ex -shinigami substitute kugo ginjo, he was told that he had to have a examination to continue his duties. Naturally, he tried arguing, but was persuaded by rukia.

by that i mean she kick him in the shin about eleven times till he finally shut up and accepted it with a guarantee that if he didn't drop the matter she wuld inflict massive amount of pain on him.

now i bring you back to ichigo sitting patiently on the table waiting for the doctor. Finally, after what was to the young man hours , the door opened and in door opened and out stepped the medic, though it wasn't wasn't who he was expecting. isane kotetsu had entered the room, wearing what she usual wore a standard Shinigami uniform with her lieutenant badge on her left arm with her special thin dangling red earring on both of her ears also new about her new sweater puppys that right she now has e-cup(enjoy guys); reading from clipboard that held his exam stuff. While she was glancing over the records isane discreetly checked out the orange -haird maniac( love how i threw that in folks). Despite knowing that he was only 15, she admited that she so very attractive to him with the fairly tall( she noted that he was almost her height) chesseled chest, lean bulit, and muscular shinigami he had occuplied many female shinigami wet dreams including her, heck the female shinigami club were still sending out photos of him shirtless throughout the soul society, she sweared that he wasn't getting out of this room without knocking her up!. Just thinking about some of those wet dreams and fantasies she had of him caused her to grew wet in her most sacred part of her body she decide to started the exam noticing that ichigo was now swinging his legs to and fro impatiently.

"okay ichigo-kun lets started this off i know that your impatient to started you duty again as a shinigami." she said smirking

"is it that obvious" he asked scratching his head giving his usual frown.

"yes incredibly, now why don't we started this off by me getting your weight, and please don't argue with me about this either This is a physical examination, so I need check all over you for this examination." She told him, hoping he wouldn't disagree. isane wondered how big he was from the story rukia was telling or was not telling very large. she wanted him really bad right now, she really did. But knew she had to wait for now.

sighing under his breath, ichigo, already stripped down to his boxers crossed his arm and sat back on the examination table hoping she would hurry up and get this embarrassment over with so he could put his clothes back on and go home. Glancing at his crotch she couldn' believe it what he had. The white boxers ichigo was wearing were very tight with a very, large bulge in them. Quickly putting her eyes back up she thought a plan composing herself.

she said "ichigo-kun I'm afraid your gonna have to take all your clothes off including your boxers. So please take them off."

"WAIT bu-bu-bu-bu but you can't expect me to take off my clothes come on" he said.

"Yes, I do. i'm sorry but you'll have to take them all off if you want to go with your town, so I need to check see all of you and I can't do that while you're wearing those. Besides, I'm a doctor,Now please take them off." The tone she used for the last sentence was one that reminded him of her captain unhona retsu. Reluctantly, ichigo stood back up and removed the last article of clothing.

Finally nude isane stared at his large cock with amazement. ichigo had a 12inch cock as thick as her forearm. his was wilt from isane staring but even limp it was big,isane guess that he was now six inches and fairly thick above average for most men his age. She could couldn't even resist staring at it she was complete hook on his dick. nticeing her stare ichigo started to smirk noticeing she was hooked on his dick.

"hey isane-chan it's not polite to stare." His statement snapped her out of the state she was in from seeing the unexpectedly large hunk of man meat. finally coming to she know now was the time.

before the poor or lucky as hell boy could react she was grabbed his dick and began to give him a hanjob slowly stroking him form shaft to head faster and faster.

"is-s-sane c-han what arrr-ee you doing" he groan it out eyes rolled up all the way isane didn't answer him just contnue what she was doing, isane handjob made his dick harden making him harder than a rock!. She continue to stroke him till he reach his max size 12inchs of pure man meat!, isane quickly become more and more wetter by the second by his glorious dick. ichigo dick stood proudly now eyes to head so to stick with isane face .

isane began picking up more and more speed her hands now just a blur to ichigo eyes if the weren't rolled up his eyelids, the jacking hand flew over his dick with such skill for a virgin that's right isane was a virgin.

isane was also very turned on. From the moment she saw ichigo huge cock her nipples had hardened and her pussy had quickly moistened, she had never had sex with a man just her fingers to satisfy herself in... Now, with ichigo in her hands literally, she couldn't wait to have his dick pound her cunt to piece. But first, she wanted to taste him she was sure he had taste delicious. isane sped up pumping, causing ichigo to groan , a groan which quickly turned to one of pleasure and surprise when his orgasm came with out him noticing hosing down her face with nearly a gallon of cum being unprepared isane got spray all over getting a pearl nekclace so to speak some spraying out into her hair and her shirt dripping down staining her oufit.

Looking down finally adjusting his eyes, his eyes widened when he saw isane proceeding to take his dick in her mouth not even phased what happened to her face leaned forward and swallowed his dick into her mouth. she tried to take him deeper but he was still to big for her virgin mouth she started sucking back up till his head was the only thing inside her mouth. Keeping the head in her mouth, isane started swirling her tongue around the tip before going back in for more of what had to be,what she thought the most delicious cock ever. ichigo also being a virgin was already over the edge from the hanjob, so when isane started sucking his dick he lost it, the oral sex was to much for even his stamina.

"Shit isane-chan i'm cumming." Was the only warning isane got before ichigo grabbed her head and held it for his orgasm. Her eyes flew wide cartoon style as the thick shaft stretching her throat expanded, causing her to gag as ichigo hosed down her throat cum. some of the cum shot out her nose and poured back out her mouth coating his dick sliding down her to her clothes again if not stain before it was now, isane started helping him out and started swallowing his cup-sized blasts of jizz. For nearly five minutes she gulped down his thick bull cream before isane let go of her head, so she could swallow all of his cum properly she slid his erection out her mouth, sucking his entire shaft till she released him from her mouth with a loud pop.

"ichigo," She began, after swallowing the cum still in her mouth and throat, "You seem perfectly healthy, so why don't you try out your stamina out of me." she said,cleaning herself off drinking his cum off her face with her finger, isane removed her clothes. removing her pant( i don't know what the shinigami outfit is call), untied the sash at her waist and removed her shirt, freeing her massive amount of flesh for ichigo eyes only. Which he did, eyes darting over her frame at speeds that would leave a normal human dizzy.

he going along with it stood right in front of her staring at her her body was even better than he imagined. He couldn't look away from her, but what he was really attracted to was her big fat ass and nipples Her thick, half inch nipples stood out just begging to be sucked on he wanted to soooooo much he wanted to suck on them like a baby sucking his mom's tits for milk. Before isane could even blink she was bented over the examination table, ichigo spread her legs, and spanked her ass. It had a nice little jiggle to it, much to ichigo pleasurement.

"ohhhhhhh ichigo i want you so bad i want you fuck me like a cheap little street whore, i want you to pound me every night till my pussy is red, i'll let you fuck me eventime you want to even infront of unohana-taichou."

"far be it from me to let a sex-crazed woman like you down i'll definitely fuck you so hard isane-chan." ichigo said smirking "Alright bitch, I'm fuck you red and filled you up till you look atleaset six months pregnant with my kid." ichigo grabbed her tits with one hand for a handholds and used the other to press his cockhead into her pussy. wanting to tease her a bit slowly and gentling pulled in, wanting her to beg somemore for his cock. isane was so horny and wanted to get fucked hard now!.

"dammit please ichigo please fuck me harder please i'll i'll deepthroat you in public so please fuck me harder!

Shrugging,ichigo grabbed her hips with both hands and jerked his own hips forward, spearing his every inch of his cock into her. isane screamed with pain, , ichigo dick was going to strech her pussy out! ichigo pulled out a few inches before shooting his hips forward burying what he just pulled out plus another inch or so. He continued pulling out a couple inches then burying a couple more into isane tight ass with each thrust until her perfect posterior was pressed tightly to his pelvis. ichigo pulled all of cock out except his head and shoved back in with all his strength and bury his full 12inch in her pussy now in her womb, the results were instantaneous, isane had her biggest orgasm she ever had. coating his cock with her own cum.

not even slowing down he even sped up, ichigo could feel his ego growing bigger , he didn't know that he was this good. When she finally stopped cumming, ichigo Moving his hands from her hips he grasped single most greatest pair of tits in the world! course this was the first time he ever held tits before but who are we to judge, all while he sped in and out of her pussy all 12inches. Using her tits for hand holds, ichigo fuck her at a even faster pace.

"oh god you feel incredably isane-chan," "fuck your so tight it makes me want to blow my load now," i could fuck your fat ass all day". i bet you love that wouldn't you isane-chan huh wouldn't you isane huh?" He asked her,moaning out in pleasure every few seconds from her pussy tightening around his shaft hard.

"Yes! please yes you can fuck me as long as you want god! "so god good fuck fuck so good harder!" "I'll be your naughtry little whore", just please kept fucking me", Oh sweet God you're so huge! I don't care if i get pregnant, just keep jamming your big cock up my cunt until it breaks!"

pulling out of isane, ichigograsp her waist, but before she could protest at his sudden stop she was grabbed by her hair. He then lifted her head toward his his and started thrusting up into in her ass. most of you can imagine how painful that was for a virgin, isane was so fuck stupid that she didn't even notice. ichigo started speeding up in isane ass surprisely there was little resistance from it ichigo just guess she fingered her ass much, isane grabbing her sanity managed to pull out of her fuck stupid mind and noticed that ichigo huge dick was now pounding in and out of her huge ass, the feeling now coming to her sent her crashing a huge orgasm which was quickly followed by another as ichigo kpounded into her, pounding her into several simultaneous orgasm that eventually was just one huge orgasm. Eventually isane's eyes rolled into the back of her head like ichigo much earlier ago and her tongue hung out her open mouth. She wanted to get fucked and now she was getting her wish.

ichigo fucked isane for over a hour not even noticing that the exam was suppose to be at least half in hournot this long somebody most how come to check on them but they just kept at it . For a little over more than an hour he kept isane in the doggy-style, pounding his massive cock into the well-fucked shingami doctor. eventually his own stamina wore down and feeling his balls tighting ichigo buried himself in isane just moments before he felt his dick expand with what was to him several gallons of cum. isane didn't even woke up from many orgasm to fell his ball cream exploding inside her belly impregnanting her with his kid but that's a story for a another time maybe.

"shit isane you feel so good take my load!" He groaned out as he shot out 10 or 20 quarts of semen into her. he shut his eyes tight to spray out even more cum inside his silver-haired lover isane couldn't hold it all thoughsome flowed out of her twat onto his dick and driped down to his balls and made a tiny puddles on the floor beneath the fucked drunk shinigami.

as his orgasm slowed ,he sloped down ontop of the woman his cock pulled out of her now letting out small dollop of cum on her ass. he pulled his head towards her seeing that she was now asleep it seemed with her tongue sticking out obviously really enjoyed the furious sex they just had.

"Well isane, this certain was a pleasant medicical examination," "i just might take you up on you offers before to how did you say it yes i believe you said you'll be my naughtry little whore and how you din't care if you got pregnant" "i definitely need to have kids some day so why not with you." he said to her with a little smirk. "However, there no reason i can't have more than one woman in my life(see wher this is going), i'll need more kids or just because i have my eye on a few doesn't."

"Okay than you'll be my little pregnant sow," "you'll be her at my side giving me kids while any girl that wants my what did you say huge cock while be my other conclubines or whore," ichigo replied. "let's see i'll need a anal girl maybe one with a huge pain threshold or maybe" he said going on and on about the different girls he need for his harem not noticing a certain women outside the examnation room this very minutes she had been there for several minutes.

watching the two lovers on the exam table peering through the door with a small-level kido bakudo. On the other side of the door a a blushing unohana retsu that's right unohana retsu replayed the scene she saw through the door in her head. While coming to check on isane and ichigodue to the time it was taking for the physical she heard verious sex noises such as grunts, groans, moans, and screams she was no virgin but she know isane was she glad isane was with someone she wished to give her virginity as she approached the room. knowing that it attracted her who knows who else might walk by and hear then if not the other side of the soul society, she did a quick kido spell around the area to deter others from approaching them or hearing anything from the room. looking into the room she started watching ichigo started plowing isane from behind. After seeing the carnal display she wondered if ichigo would mind having a examination with her she wondered needing a well endowed man to fuck her really hard right now she begged her pussy wet from the very thought of ichigo cock. she left to go find a place to finger herself to a much needed orgasm.

hello the domino killer her i just want to apologize again for my mistake

review please do that so far i only have one review for each of my stories really why aren't you people reviewing you view but you don'y review that not right i don't do that pleasssssssseeeeeee please please for a poor writer with no money can't you open your heart for the christmas spirit people.

again i have eoi coming up so don't expect a story every week or so.

please review and you get a free internet no catch cookie.

when pink meets orange part 2


End file.
